


【蛛网.lay兴七夕特刊】

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	【蛛网.lay兴七夕特刊】

Lay和艺兴说起来挺玄乎的。一个是大明星，一个是航空公司的金牌副手。他们本来没有交集，可却也是熟悉的不能再熟悉的陌生人。  
Lay是艺兴的前男友。  
他们有过一段青涩的恋爱，在高中，偷偷摸摸，交头接耳都只敢在上课的时候，故意被老师点起来好一起站后面手牵着手。可是毕业了就分开了，没什么特别的原因，一个去学飞，一个去搞音乐，分开的自然而然。  
再相遇是在这一年的七夕，同学会。  
班长也是煞费苦心的自私，想在七夕举办同学会，来的都是光棍儿，顺道见证他给班花表白。大家在ktv，唱歌，喝酒，扔骰子，吹牛。大明星Lay也来了，多沾光啊，大家都玩疯了。  
只有艺兴安安静静坐在拐角的沙发，安安静静的对着Lay那个方向发呆。  
Lay被老同学围了起来，要自拍的，要签名的，还有问一些娱乐圈八卦的。他敷衍着应和，最终来到艺兴面前。  
“好久不见。”  
艺兴喝醉了。其实没喝多少酒，Lay扶着他出去打车的时候他还可以高喊“酒不醉人人自醉。”  
Lay带着他坐进后座，揽在肩上的手没放下，看着他浓密颤动的睫毛问：“为什么醉？”  
艺兴不答反问：“你又为什么不回我短信？”  
因为出国闯荡了，前途未知。Lay没有回答，搂在他肩上的手摩挲了一下：“很怪我？”  
艺兴摇了摇头：“不怪，想你。”  
Lay忍不了了，咬着牙向司机报了酒店的地址。  
“小伙子，你是那个……那个唱歌的吧？”  
Lay身上被人抱得滚烫，声音却冷冷的：“不是，认错了。”  
师傅不敢多说，闭嘴开车，一路飞驰着到了目的地。  
Lay扶着艺兴下车，扶着他上楼，艺兴一直很乖的在他怀里。Lay把他放在床上，去洗了个手，回来却看见艺兴眼神清明。  
“趁人之危？”  
“你不愿意我不会勉强你。”  
艺兴瞥了一眼Lay裆部鼓起的大包，笑的有些嘲讽：“冠冕堂皇。”  
Lay有点难堪，转身要去浴室，被艺兴抓住了衣角。  
“你之前跟我说好久不见，我还没回你话呢。”  
“我好想你。”  
这个吻像疾风骤雨。再抚上艺兴后背的皮肤，那种真实感才如醍醐灌顶般把Lay浇了个清醒，可是却感觉和这个醉鬼接吻越吻越醉了。他推了今晚一个前辈的晚会，顶着经纪人的破口大骂来参加这同学会，就是听说张艺兴要来。张艺兴，这名字他快有十年没听过了，甫一听到，才知道这么想念。  
光怪陆离的娱乐圈，不如青草跑道上的爱情。  
两人胸膛压着胸膛，腿压着腿，胯间的东西喝饱了水似的抬起头来。Lay把他的T恤推上去，轻轻啄吻他的乳尖，让淡茶色染上红晕，他不像少年时那么瘦了，抱在怀里结实了些，却还是一样的白，轻轻一碰就能留下印记。  
夏天的那两三件薄薄的衣服很快被脱的干净，铺散一地，无法言说的色情。除去夜晚的蝉鸣，好像轻喘和呻吟更适合这个夏夜。  
艺兴下身硬的发胀，抓着Lay的手求他摸摸，Lay拇指刮过铃口，又惹来细碎的呻吟。他趴下身子叼艺兴的耳垂：“怎么还是不敢叫出声，你爸妈又不在家。”  
艺兴一激灵，干脆泄了出来。混白的浓稠溅在Lay和他的小腹上，沾在耻毛上。Lay那句话太惹人羞了，好像一下回到了他们还是学生的时候。  
他开着腿，喘着气，闭着眼，像岸上的鱼。Lay不忍心捉弄他了，低头啄吻那双湿漉漉的眼睛，伸手揉向那张小口。他低哑着声音，像是地狱来的恶魔，轻声问艺兴：“没有润滑油，用你的东西给你抹好不好？”  
艺兴再也不好意思开口了，抬起胳膊遮住了红透的脸，却又抬起了胯。  
欲拒还迎。Lay想，自己当初是有多傻，弄丢了这么个宝贝。  
还好找回来了。  
紧闭的穴口推挤着他的手指，湿热柔软的内壁抗拒着，拉扯着，蠕动着，一点点吞吃，舍不得吐出来，像吮着鱼干的馋猫，Lay心想。  
时隔十年，再次被入侵，艺兴额头上沁满了汗。Lay慢慢动作着，另一只手掰过他的下巴让他看自己。  
“这么紧张，自己没做过？”  
“前面有……后面没有……”  
“前面是想着我弄的？”  
“……不是。”  
Lay轻笑，一眼看穿了他，扬手在他屁股上拍了一巴掌：  
“撒谎。”  
艺兴羞得快哭出来了。  
Lay把他翻了个身，握着他的腰，一点点将自己推进去。龟头试图顶入的一瞬间艺兴反手握住了Lay的胳膊，抿着嘴想躲。Lay没给他机会，温柔又无法抗拒的顶了进去。  
肠壁未经人事似的抗拒着外来者的入侵，两个人都不好受。艺兴觉得自己被劈开了，又觉得自己好像被填满了。到底是分裂还是圆满，他说不清楚，只觉得今年七夕总算过得像个节。  
他摩挲着把手伸到后面，手指触了触那滚烫的连接处，将半边脸埋在枕头里回头看Lay。  
“别管我，我不疼。”  
艺兴双唇湿亮，瞳仁儿都是散的，湿漉漉的，连睫毛都沾着水。Lay觉得自己被艺兴这一眼看得心尖儿都是一颤，挺着腰缓缓动了起来。  
“嗯……”艺兴在昏暗的灯下显得太可怜了，头下的枕套被汗水洇湿，身下的床单也被射的湿答答的。快感来的猛烈，生理和心理的满足让他感觉被浪浇了个透。他喊着，喘着，放纵着，疼痛着最后只留下破碎的呻吟。  
Lay将自己抽了出来，握着他的脚踝将他翻了个身，又猛地顶进去。  
不停歇的顶弄，疾风骤雨似的。艺兴恍惚间听到浴室传来滴滴答答的声音，抓着Lay的胳膊：“洗手间水龙头……嗯……没关严……”  
“那我们兴儿待会儿去关了它好不好？”Lay轻声哄，动作却一点也不轻。艺兴觉得自己魂都快被撞出去了，哪儿还有心情管水龙头。  
Lay将他抱在怀里，一边顶弄，一边拍着他的背哄。艺兴被肏哭了，哭得直打嗝，惹得Lay又想肏他又想安慰他。他用舌尖拨开他的唇，与他接了一个很湿的吻。艺兴的呻吟绵长而低沉，又泄了一身。  
Lay抱着他，满足的也泄了出来。  
抱着艺兴去洗，又抱着他回床上，帮他盖好了被子，拨开他的头发在额前落了个晚安吻。Lay点了支烟，站在落地窗前，好像看着夜景，其实一直通过玻璃的倒影看着熟睡的人。  
本应熟睡的人却开了口：  
“七夕快乐。”  
Lay勾了勾唇，转过身掐灭了烟，蹲在床边轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角：  
“祝我们恋爱的第一天，快乐。”


End file.
